


Super Spence (A Tale of the Super Schlong)

by zugzwangxo



Series: The Super Spence Saga [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, the super schlong 4eva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: You and Spencer have an interesting fetish.





	

It was a cosy night in the apartment, sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine each and a movie on the tv. Y/N had come to enjoy movie night because it was the one time they were able to sit together so closely and she could enjoy his arms around him and that night was no exception.

In the dim light of their living room, both sets of eyes were glued to the screen as the images flashed in the action scene of the hero movie that Spencer had selected. It wasn’t really her kind of movie but he was clearly enjoying it. And what was so bad for her? She got to watch a muscular man in a tight lycra costume. Coupled with the closeness of her boyfriend and the two glasses of wine she’d already consumed, it made her feel a need for a little more entertainment. That was when she got the idea.

“Spencer,” she started.

“Mhmm,” he acknowledged, without looking away from the screen.

“I think I might need… rescuing,” she finished, causing to look at her with confusion.

“Huh?”

“…maybe by an er… particular superhero,” she continued, glancing down to his crotch and shifting a little in her seat. “S… S…”

“Oh… oooooh…” he said as the penny dropped but much to her surprise he jumped up from his seat. “Wait here.” Y/N had no time to object as he ran off to the bedroom, leaving her to watch him go with a confused look on her face.

Once in the bedroom, Spencer started to remove his clothes as fast as he could, kicking off his shoes and dropping his pants at the same time. All Y/N could hear was him stumbling around in an attempt to get changed quickly. Spencer pulled off his shirt and threw it to the side before hopping up and down on one foot at a time to try and remove his socks. Finally, he stood there in just his boxer shorts, looking around for the one thing he was missing.

“Well, if there’s no one to save me, I guess I’d better save myself,” came her voice from the living room, causing Spencer to look through the gap in the door. He watched for a moment as she slid her hand down her own body and into her pants.

“One more moment,” he shouted, searching around the room before finally pulling up the bedsheet. and flinging it around his back and tying it in front of his neck. The long sheet draped behind him as he listened, hearing Y/N beginning to breathe heavily.

Moving her fingers slowly, she teased herself under her clothes in anticipation for whatever it was that Spencer was doing, hoping that he wouldn’t be much longer. Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open and Spencer came rushing out, his arm held upward and forward to mimic a flying superhero. Stopping in front of her, his arms crooked so that he could place both balled fists on his hips with his feet planted shoulder distance apart. As his back arched and his hips pushed forwards, the bulge in his boxer shorts became extremely prominent, leaving very little to the imagination. Tipping his head up slightly he announced himself.

“Never fear, Super Spence is here!” A silly grin spread across his face as Y/N snorted lightly before getting back into character.

“Super Spence, save me,” she began. “I’m trapped inside these evil clothes and I need your Super Schlong to rescue me!”

Spencer looked down to his bulge then back to her with an even sillier grin than before, stepping forward and pulling her to her feet. Looking up and down her, he assessed her clothes, thinking of how to deal with it.

“Aha! These clothes are evil!” he confirmed in his best superhero voice. “Let us be rid of them.”

With that, he pulled up her blouse and threw it as far across the room as he could, making a superhero action noise as he did so. Then, with feigned struggle, he tugged at her pants as if they were fighting back, pulling her closer toward him before he could undo the button and push them down to her ankles.

“Haha!” he exclaimed, picking her up off of her feet and leaving her pants on the floor. Y/N lay in his arms in her underwear, giggling loudly as he rushed across the room with her, his cape flowing behind him as they went.

“Oh, Super Spence,” she swooned. “My hero. How could I ever repay you?” Before he could answer, she slid her hand down his bare chest before moving it between them and down into his boxer shorts, taking hold of his generously portioned length. “Mmmm, perhaps Super Schlong could tell me how.”

Spencer had stopped by the edge of the bed, having to slow down as her fingers teased him to attention. Barely able to think beyond what he wanted to do to her, he stood, still holding her in his arms as her hand began to grip him a little tighter, sliding up and down his shaft as he reached his full potential.

“Forget Superman, Super Schlong is the real man of steel.” she chuckled into his ear before kissing his neck.

Shuddering a little, he leant down, placing her on the bed; forcing her to let go of his manhood. He couldn’t help himself as he re-enacted the hero stance, placing his hands on his hips and arching his back. The bulge in his boxers had now become a fully pitched tent, complete with an open door as his length forced the elastic away from his waist.

Y/N crawled across the bed toward him, tugging his boxers to free him before wrapping her fingers around his base and kissing the tip of him then letting her tongue swirl around the entirety of his end. Spencer’s head rolled back and his eyes closed as her lips moved down him, letting her warm wet mouth take in as much of him as she could.

“Holy… Mmmm…. shit that feels so… good” he stuttered, trying to gather his thoughts. Each pass of her lips, made him want her all the more.

Desperately, he tried to hold his hero stance but the more she used her mouth to please him the weaker his arms and legs felt. Looking back down to her, he watched her slide her hand back between her own legs to aid herself along with him. Y/N’s soft smooth body arched as her fingers began to play and Spencer’s eyes traced the outline of her figure all the way down to her rounded behind. It was in that moment that he decided that that was where he wanted to be.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he pulled her from him, letting himself fall from her mouth as he turned her around on the bed. Y/N took little persuading, spinning on her knees so that she could back into him, feeling him press against her damp underwear. Using his hand to guide himself, he teased her through her underwear; sliding his tip up and down the gap between her cheeks. The frustration built inside him, causing him to slide a hand down her back and across her behind so that he could pull the underwear down off of her skin, letting them fall to her knees.

Y/N let out a gasp as his tip passed across her bare lips, threatening to plunge deep inside before passing over and sliding down to hit her pleasure. Arching her back, she pushed herself against his hardened cock, urging him to satisfy her want till finally, he granted her wish.

Slipping inside her caused a weak moan to escape her lips, urging him onwards as he pressed himself a little deeper. Her muscles tightened, gripping him inside her and sending a shudder of gratification through his body. It wasn’t long before he began to pick up the pace, sliding himself deeper and deeper into her till eventually, the smooth skin of her cheeks slapped against his hips as the rolled inward.

“Mmmm, yes… just like that…” she begged.

Spencer’s hands gripped her sides, pulling her backwards onto him with each stroke, jolting her body with impact at the end of the motion. With his feet planted firmly on the carpet and his knees leaning on the side of the bed, he was able to gain all of the leverage and momentum he needed.

“Oh fuck, don’t move…” he moaned as he found the rhythm that worked the best.

Y/N reciprocated, rocking her body backwards into him, riding his full length and gripping onto the duvet so hard that her knuckles turned white. The feeling of all of him so deep inside her caused her to start whimpering and biting her own lips to stop from crying out as she breathed hard through her nose. The sound of his laboured breathing and the slapping of skin filled her ears while her eyes were clenched shut. As the heat began to build from deep within her, she couldn’t help but think that this was exactly the rescue she’d had in mind.

“Oh my God, Spencer…” she screamed. “Don’t stop…. Don’t stop…”

Y/N’s words rang out in his head, encouraging him to pick up the pace even more till, finally, her back arched one way and then the other and her entire body shuddered as she tried to control the waves of the orgasm as it coursed through her. The pulsing grip on his length as he pushed deeper and harder was almost too much to bare and without any warning, he too was in the grip of an intense bliss which all but caused him to collapse onto her.

“Oh my God… fuck, Y/N… oh fuck!” he cried out.

Panting heavily, Spencer slid himself free of her before flopping down onto the bed beside her with nothing left to give but the same silly grin from earlier. Y/N’s body had given up too, leaving her laying on her face with her knees tucked up under her. Seeing his smile, she smiled back as her mind tried to think of something witty to say.

Spencer tried to pull himself further onto the bed beside her but only managed to tug on the sheet that he’d used for a cape, causing the knot to pull up against his throat. Y/N hurried to free him, laughing as she undid the knot.

“I guess, sometimes, even Super Spence needs saving,” she chuckled, kissing him softly before shifting to lay in his arms.


End file.
